infamousfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Goofs/Errors
Deletion reason and Answers *Deletion reason I've put a deletion note on this artice for a couple of reasons, Firstly I don't think we need it, most mission/ side mission/ character pages have trivia sections where these "goofs" can be added. secondly, the article is messy and the goofs themselves can be answers (see below for more details) *Answers to the goofs/ Errors InFAMOUS Zeke and Pizza During the early stages of InFamous, Zeke stated he hadn't had pizza in a while, despite several pizza boxes being littered around his roof He’s not tidied up? InFamous 2 Cole's scar Throughout the game (mainly the first mission) Cole's scar from The Beast appears and disappears randomly, even in evil karma state. A glitch or developer oversight. New Marais Flood In the game, a reporter states the flood while later in the game the same reporter states that the flood happened 4 years before the game, which InFamous 2 takes place in 2011. However there could have been two floods. A reporter states what? Number of Militia In the game, several broadcasts on the TV's state there are 150 Militia around the time of Cole's arrival, yet later in the game Bertrand states that there are "Hundreds of Militia in New Marais", this could be explained as many people joined, however this is not likely as at this point in the game a major part of the city despises the Militia. You answered the goof, people were joining, with Bertrand broadcasts driving people into a panic, people will have joined up in hope of saving their families. It isn’t till Cole is working alongside LaRoache that more people support him. Cole MacGrath's age In InFAMOUS game, Cole mentions he is barley kicked out of college(meaning he is around 21). Yet in this game a reporter on the radio states that Cole is in his late teen's and later another reporter on TV states Cole is in his early 20's. Ok the exact wording from the opening of inFamous 2 is: “Dropped out of college and got a job as a bike courier, mostly just to piss off my parents” now most kids in America go to college at 18, it also depends what course he was doing (college courses in America run for 2, 4, 6 or 8 years) we don’t know how far Cole was into his studies when he quit or how long he‘s been a bike courier for. Also Cole had visited New Marais 4 years before the blast and in his words “Apart from the hangovers, this place was a goddamn haven” If Cole was only 21 (legal drinking age) he had to be 25 when the ray sphere detonated. And the radio and TV reports are just like all the others, misinformed government propaganda. InFAMOUS 2:Festival of Blood Timeline of the game The time in which this game takes place is inconsistent as Zeke is not suffering from the plague(meaning it would take place after the ending of InFAMOUS 2, yet Cole is still alive, meaning it is before the ending. During gameplay, some pedestrians would state "He's Alive!" in shock meaning it was post InFamous 2. Also during gameplay Zeke would narrate "Cole was a good man" Zeke could have been suffering, he just didn’t want to show it to a girl he was flirting with. Pedestrians shouting could have to do with the fact Cole looked and was acting like a vampire. Zeke's narration of “Cole was a good man” was followed by him saying something like, but the demon in him, or the vampire was taking over (It’s late and I can’t find the exact quote) Game Informer Errors Best gang In 2011, Game Informer stated that The Militia was the strongest gang until Cole started cutting down their numbers, although this could be true, the Corrupted and Vermaak 88 each destroy Militia easily in their respective fights. This interview could have been conducted months before Sucker Punch finished the game, in which time they could have changed many aspects of the game (remember the horizontal wall grinding we saw in one of the early demos that was later cut?) Sorry if people think I'm being picky, I just want our wiki to be the best out there! Putowtin - Light Love and Peace 00:13, February 18, 2012 (UTC)